


Voices

by rainsonata



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, takes place a little before the El Search Party fights Solace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsonata/pseuds/rainsonata
Summary: Elsword approaches Aisha with a very urgent matter.
Relationships: Elsword/Aisha Landar
Kudos: 5





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.

Aisha made it back to their makeshift shelter - really a clumsy mass of tents that had no place at the edge of the glimmering woods that was a part of the strange dimension their group found themselves in. Although Elysion was a city by every right, it felt wrong to be take advantage of the nasods believing they were backup forces from Atlas Station. Aside from that, although she herself didn’t mind it, some of the members of the group weren’t comfortable being stationed so close to nasods for different reasons.

It was surreal to believe they made it this far. As long as she could remember, the Elemental Master was taught that the El Lady disappeared from her tower hundreds of years ago without a trace. Saying she was speechless when she learned about El Lady’s appearance was an understatement. It never occurred to her the possibility that she and the others would be tangled in the El Lady’s fate. 

“Oi, Aisha!”

 _Oh crap,_ she became frantic and looked up to see a red haired boy running up to her, waving his arm at her for attention with a wide grin on his face. Aisha turned the other way to pretend she was busy, but he already caught up with her and slowed down to catch her surprised expression. 

“Hey,” Aisha’s voice came out shakier than she would have preferred. She looked to the side to see Elsword with his head down and hands on his knees to catch his breath. The knight was covered in sweat like he had been working all day (Did he sprint to get to her?). 

“I’m glad I found you!” He said, “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

Aisha stared at the Lord Knight with wide eyes. Where did that come from? She didn’t smack him with her staff in weeks, so it couldn’t be that. Was it because she commented on how stupid he looked doing that dumb dance in the dungeon when they were supposed to be looking for clues yesterday? 

Wait. She froze when Elsword avoided her gaze. The knight scratched the back of his head with his cheeks turning pink as if embarrassed. What was he…?

“Well, there’s something important I’ve been meaning to tell you.” Elsword started. “It’s been on my mind all day and I need to say it.”

Elsword wanted to talk to her. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of that. Millions of things ran through her mind, unable to hold still just for a moment so she could actually put them into words. All she could process in those seconds was Elsword’s words played on repeat. Was he really going to say it? Was he going to reciprocate her feelings? Was he-

“Well, what is it?” Aisha tried not to sound eager. She couldn’t believe what was happening. Could it be that Elsword finally realized it? When she examined Elsword for an answer, the boy was giving her that funny look, the kind when she said too much or when he reached an unfamiliar word when reading one of her “confusing” books. 

Elsword was next to her, which made her skittish. _Get a hold of yourself,_ Aisha scolded herself, but the fluttery feeling in her stomach refused to leave. This wasn’t the first time they stood next to each other! She found it hard to look at him when he looked so serious about the matter. 

He wasn’t taller than her by a big margin like Add or Raven, but he was tall enough to lean over, his lips almost touching her left ear and whispered, “I hear voices in my head.” 

…what? 

“I knew you were crazy, but I didn’t think it went that far into your thick head.” Aisha had a deadpan expression.

“I’m not crazy!” Elsword’s face turned red and he fumed. 

“Sure,” she shrugged. “If that’s what you believe.”

Elsword rubbed his head and sighed, “Maybe that’s what it is. I’ve been feeling weird all day.”

Aisha frowned when she realized there were heavy bags under his eyes, a rare occurrence for the young knight which only happened the nights before major battles or missions. How did she not notice that before? Suddenly, she felt guilty for all those thoughts from before when Elsword likely came to her for a more pressing matter. What could be bothering him so much for him to approach her like that?

“Is it your sister?” Aisha asked with worry. 

“She’s fine,” Elsword said. “But I think she’s lying when she says that.”

It was true that Aisha spotted her walking around the campsite that morning in a good mood, but the mage didn’t miss it when Elesis rubbed her head more than once. She nearly ran into Elesis because the elder Sieghart wasn’t watching where she was going. 

“She’s been acting weird after we arrived here,” he continued. “Maybe it’s the water, but everyone’s still fine except her.”

 _And you,_ Aisha wanted to say, but kept his mouth shut. If Elesis was still suffering from those headaches… then maybe Elsword wasn’t making up about the voices in his head. But if that was true… then whose voices did he hear? 

“Sorry for rambling,” Elsword apologized. “I’m not sure what I was trying to get to. Maybe it’s sleep I need.” He wiped his eyes with a weak smile. 

Aisha remained silent and resisted the urge to smack him with her staff. Why did she have to open her dumb mouth and insult him like that? She could have offered to listen to him and now he was busy worrying about the water possibly being the problem to both himself and his sister. Despite only staying in the area for a few days at most, she was more than sure that it wasn’t the water if it didn’t affect her or the others yet. 

“Hey,” Aisha grabbed him by the arm when he tried to leave. “If something bothers you, don’t keep it to yourself.” She nearly choked on her words, but managed to blurt out, “It’s not just your sister that’s worried about you.”

Elsword blinked in shock at her honesty, but accepted with a wide grin. 

She finally let go of him and watched as he walked back to the campsite to talk to a few friends along the way. Aisha couldn’t help but notice that he looked somewhat happier than before. 


End file.
